Living a lie
by KageKyuura
Summary: What happeneds if Kagome isn't what is says she is. What if she is living a lie? What happeneds when she meets Sasuke and Itachi along with Gaara....


Chapter 1: Moving!

It was a beautiful day in Kyoto city. On the far far side of Kyoto lived the Higurashi's.

Kagome was snoozing nicely in her king sized bed. They were a rich and royal family. Their house was huge and they had tons of maids that did all the work.

Kagome's mother Kazuha was walking up to Kagome's room. "Kagome! My little Princess it is time to get up. There is a meeting for all us family today. Make sure to wear something nice." Kazuha told Kagome.

'UGH! WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO GO TO MEETING'S THIS SHOULD HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!' Kagome thought angirly. She rolled over and was now in a sitting position on her bed. "KAGOME!" Kagome's father Yuta was running up the stairs bardging into her room. "Kagome you need to move and fast. Lord Inutaisho and his wife and sons are coming to meet us. Your mother said a meeting because she did not want to tell you that your meeting some royals." Her father yuta said calmly. "And may I ask what makes you so calm about this?" Kagome hissed out. "Well I am friends with Izayoi and Inutaisho. So please take a quick shower. And get dressed and meet us down stairs. Wear something nice alright Kagome." Yuta said annoyed that his daughter turned out to be a rough tomboy-ish girl instead of a wonderful young woman/princess.

"Father? Why do you smell of annoyance...is there something that I should know?" Kagome asked curiously with satisfaction showing on her face. "Kagome..promise you won't tell you mother that I told you this. But your not a human, but your a angel/dog demon. I know I should of told you before." Yuta told her with guilt on her face. Kagome looked in shock. She didn't know that her family were demons. "Father there is no reason to be mad. I am glad you told me, now I know why people around the towns tell me 'hey freak' or 'ugly' or 'mutt face' " Kagome said sadly knowing that her father has not heard about this bulling of his daughter. "Kagome if this was happening to you. Then why didn't you tell any one about it?" Her father asked outraged that his daughter was being picked on because she was different. "I was scared of what other people outside the castle would do if I said anything. That started when I was 7. I didn't want this kinda life." Kagome explained.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile with the taisho's

Inutaisho was storming back and forth. While waiting for his family to hurry up so he could meet his bestest friend ever. 'WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING THEM SO LONG!' he thought highly angered.

"Sorry for the wait my love. The boys are ready to go. But Inuyasha is protesting on it." Izayoi explained to him. "It is alright. Inuyasha why are you giving your mother a hard time?" His father asked mad. "Why do I have to meet this princess anyways. And who are the higurashi's? I wanna know!" Inuyasha yelled in protest.

"Little brother do you always protest or complain about everything?" Sesshomaru asked smirking "Not everything!" Inuyasha growled Inutaisho then grabbed his jacket or cloak with his or should I say cape. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha then his mother and then his father and then spoke up. "Mother who is Princess Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked wondering just thinking of the name makes his shiver with excitment.

"Princess Kagome is Lord Yuta's and lady Kazuha higurashi's daughter. She is very beautiful around the demon lands. That is what is rumored around here." Izayoi told Sesshomaru with a smile on her face. "Rumors? I don't need some rumors to tell me if someone is indeed beautiful!" Shouted Inuyasha "maybe she is ugly!" he said and walked out the door with his father and his mother and brother behind them. They hopped into the wagen and headed to the nothern lands.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back with Kagome

"Kagome are you dressed yet?" Yuta called from down stairs. "YES!" Kagome yelled back and came down stairs wearing...a black dress that sparkled and her white cape that touched the ground. She wore a white pair of bellrina high heels. And wore very light make up as to not to make her look bad. "Kagome you look dazzling!" Her mother shouted and Kagome covered her hears. "Mom did you have to shout?" Kagome asked. "No but you could have not resided your growl at me like I am your enemy here." My mother growled visiously.


End file.
